


Leaps and Bounds

by NerdyNonbinary



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: College, F/F, Gen, Post Series, Relationship mentioned, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNonbinary/pseuds/NerdyNonbinary
Summary: Nitori is starting college, but isn't out publicly. Luckily, she has a friend to help her along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nitori is attending college, but hasn't transitioned yet. Mako is already transitioning, but isn't attending college. Inspired by the song Viktoria by Maria Mena.

She faced the building, her residence for at least a year. Full of others. Full of them, Full of boys. She sighed, closing her eyes and thinking to her last conversation with her girlfriend. They’d agreed on everything. To keep their relationship secret for the time being. To transition slowly, slowly but surely. To stay together, despite the distance. She had a difficult four years ahead of her, but she knew Anna would be there, if only in her heart and mind.  
“Nitorin! You still with me?”  
She turned around, leaving her imagination, facing her friend. She smiled, a nostalgic, wistful wisp of a grin. “Yeah, sorry, Mako. I got lost in my head.”  
“Well you better get out of that habit! You won’t have me here to pull you back to reality.”  
“I’ll be fine, Mako. Thanks for helping me unpack.”  
“Don’t thank me! I promised your parents I’d get you to school safe, and your mom doesn’t take promises lightly.”  
Nitorin chuckled. Her mom could be pretty protective when it came to her kids.  
Mako looked at her watch. “Dammit! My train’s leaving in ten minutes. I gotta run.”  
She went in for a hug, which Nitorin immediately took, and suddenly, neither of them wanted to let go.  
“Be sure to call, Nitorin.”  
“I will.”  
“I love you, Nitorin.”  
“I love you too, Mako.”  
The friends slowly pulled back, and, with tears in their eyes, gave a final wave as Mako turned and ran for the station.  
Nitorin stared at her friend, her leaps and bounds and fast-paced steps, flying away without her. She took in her midnight blue flats, and her dress flowing behind her, bluer than a summer sky, and the white sweater flying back like a cloud, and the clip. The green clover, sweeping her hair over her left brow. Spring flashed before her eyes, minutes before graduation.  
“Mako, I want you to take this.” She pushed the clip into her friend’s hand and curled it into a fist, hiding the sparkle of color from their black and white uniforms.  
“What? Nitorin, this is your favorite clip!”  
“That’s why I want you to have it,” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to college, so I can’t wear girls’ clothes for a while. You already have a closet of dresses and skirts waiting for you back home. You can wear this clip, and I can’t. Don’t let it wait. Give it life,” she asked. “For me.”  
Mako looked into her friend’s eyes, those soft, round eyes full of sharp seriousness, and let out a laugh. “Alright,” she promised, dropping the pin into her pocket.  
“For you.”  
Her friend disappeared over the horizon. She continued gazing towards the station, and smiled again, that same wisp floating over her lips. She could make it through these four years. She could, she could, she could.  
Finally, she looked away.


End file.
